Last Name
Last Name, en español Apellido, es una canción presentada en el episodio The Rhodes Not Taken. La canción original pertenece a Carrie Underwood. En la serie es cantada por April Rhodes y New Directions. También es cantada en el episodio Dance Ability de The Glee Project. Contexto de la Canción New Directions hace su presentación en el auditorio del colegio, pero sin Rachel, que es reemplazada por April Rhodes. April canta borracha, aunque la presentación sale bien. Luego de la presentación, April abandona el Glee Club porque siente que le está robando el estrellato a los chicos y eso la hace sentirse mal. The Glee Project La participante McKynleigh Abraham queda nominada por segunda vez en el episodio Dance Ability y debe cantar esta canción frente a Ryan Murphy. Ryan elogia su voz y su presentación, aunque finalmente no es suficiente y McKynleigh es eliminada del concurso. Letra April: Last night, I got served A little bit too much of that poison baby Last night I did things I'm not proud of And I got a little crazy Last night I met a guy on the dance floor And I let him call me baby April con New Directions (April): (And I) don't even know his last name (Oh, my) mama would be so ashamed It started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?" And then it turned in, "Oh no, what have I done?" And I don't even know his last name April: Whoo! We left the club Right around three o'clock in the morning His Pinto sitting there in the parking lot Well it should have been a warning I had no clue what I was getting into So I blame it on the Cuervo Oh where did my manners go? April con New Directions (April): (And I) don't even know his last name (Oh, my) mama would be so ashamed It started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?" And then it turned in, "Oh no, what have I done?" And I don't even know his last name (Here we go) April (con Las Chicas de New Directions): Ohhh..Today I woke up thinkin' about (Elvis somewhere in Vegas I'm not sure) How I got here Or how this (ring on my left hand just appeared out of nowhere) April (con New Directions): I gotta go I take the chips and the Pinto and (hit the road) They say what happens here stays here All of this will disappear There's just one little problem... April con New Directions (April): (And I) don't even know my last name (Oh my) mama would be so ashamed It started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?" And then it turned in, "Oh no, what have I done?" And I don't even know my last name April (con Las Chicas de New Directions): What have I done (What have I done) (con New Directions: What have I done) April (con New Directions): Oh, what have I done (New Directions: I don't even know) my last name It turned into ("Oh no) what have I done?" And I (don't even know my last name) Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah..Wow! April (con New Directions): yeah, hey (New Directions: Oh) Yeah, hey (New Directions: Oh) Yeah, hey Yeah, hey (Yeah, hey) (Yeah, hey) (Ow, yeah) It started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?" And then it turned into "Oh no, what have I done?" And I (don't even know) my last name Oh yeah, Oh Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|center|300px Imagen de Portada del Sencillo thumb|left|400px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por April Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones del episodio The Rhodes Not Taken Categoría:The Glee Project Categoría:Canciones de The Glee Project Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por McKynleigh Abraham Categoría:Canciones del episodio TGP:Dance Ability Categoría:Canciones de la primera temporada Categoría:Solos Categoría:10.000.000